


In Denial (Loki x Reader- NSFW)

by lokispettiger



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki MCU, Loki Odinson - Fandom, loki marvel, loki smut - Fandom, loki x reader - Fandom, loki x you
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokispettiger/pseuds/lokispettiger
Summary: @ohhhmyloki 's "Waking up with Loki prompt: Loki is sleeping deeply and you/reader/oc  disturb(s) him with 'unwanted' morning cuddles....and maybe more?"





	In Denial (Loki x Reader- NSFW)

Orgasm denial. That was what you had to endure. How long had it gone on now? How long did you have left?  
Your alarm clock blared inches away from your face. What the actual fuck were you hearing? This didn’t sound like your alarm ringtone. It sounded like porn had been pulled up on your phone to play-- loudly. The sighs rang in your ears and a woman crying out in ecstasy swam around behind your eyes.   
You licked your lips, reaching over to quickly silence the strange alarm sound before it woke Loki up.   
Squinting at the bright screen you went to your settings to see if some new alarm sound had been downloaded and sure enough, Mistress_and_Dom_moaning_orgy.mp3 had been downloaded to the alarm tones.   
Fuck him! He was doing everything in his power to break you-- to push you to a complete and total frenzy, maybe even hysteria and madness.   
The past week had been unbearable. Without thinking your hand would slide over your soft navel to dip under the lip of your panties so you could rub your fingertips back and forth over your bulging clit.  
Loki would walk past only to see you, stop in his tracks, take a few steps back so he could get a better look at you fingering yourself only to put an end to your pleasure.  
“Ah ah ah,” he would scold, “That is against the rules, pet. And what happens if you break the rules?”  
You sighed desperately, removing your hand from your soaking wet folds, “You will take the vibrating wand, turn it all the way up, and edge me to tears.”  
“That is right pet and while I love seeing you scream for release and watch your body contort in all sorts of wild and wondrous ways, I know how painful it is for that cherry red clit to become engorged without any release.”  
Two could play at this game! You had had enough! You had been dating the God of Mischief for over a year now and learned a few of his twists and tricks. Maybe you could adapt them for your own purposes.   
You smirked, your finger and thumb feeling, twisting and pulling at your nipples to harden them.   
You sighed innocently before cuddling up against Loki’s granite, muscled form. His ivory skin covered by the cool satin sheet.   
The buds of your pink nipples tightened further as your own arousal began to spike manically. You tried to pace your breathing, slow and steady as air rushed in through your nose, but through the paced breathing you could feel your aching breasts swell against his shoulders.   
Loki seemed to stir, but you continued to deepen your form into his-- melting into him, something you wish he would have been doing as his cock plunged into your lower lips.   
If you woke Loki up like this and he found out what you are doing, the sexual punishment he would inflict upon your body would be unimaginable.  
Gently, you palmed his hip, hiking your fingers over the edge as you grazed them against his skin up to feel his pecs. They tightened as you glided over them. You could feel chill bumps rising on his skin.   
It was now or never. If you were going to go through with this you were going to have to do it now.   
You nuzzled the back of Loki’s neck with your nose, breathing in his warm scent. Your brain began to cloud as you thought about your body on his, all of your soft curves pressing up against his hard shape. You wanted to growl with pleasure, to purr, but you settled for a quiet hum. You had to make some noise to distract yourself from the burning twinge you felt building in your uterus.   
Your walls clenched and you gritted your teeth in response.   
While you placed timid, gentle kisses from Loki’s neck trailing down his upper spine he stirred once more, this time with a growl that sent shivers through you.   
He huffed sleepily, clearly annoyed by your actions.   
His chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath to clear his mind before he began to drift back to sleep.   
You should have given up then, but weeks without a release had made you stupid and careless.   
Your hand went to his abdomen feeling the ridges there and the wirey, fine hair that led down to his manhood from his navel.   
You pulled gently at the hair, twisting at it and Loki’s abdomen flexed. He growled again, “Careful, you don’t know what you are dealing with, pet.”  
You became brazen, “You’re right. I don’t.”  
He chuckled at your naivete, “You stumble upon a deadly viper in the forest and you decide to poke at it, even if its venom could incapacitate you?” He asked, you could hear the smile he wore in his voice.   
“Are you telling me I am in danger?”  
“Oh yes, pet, grave danger. You are dealing with something that you could not possibly control or withstand. I could bring you to your knees, have you any way I like and you would be powerless against me.” He turned to face you, the bed giving way under him, “There is nothing you can do to stop me.”  
“You like that.” You observed.  
“Oh, I like it very much,” Loki purred.  
His eyes burned you in the dark, and your heart began to race. You felt your blood pressure rising. Maybe you shouldn’t have started this. Loki was right. Each moment you were around him you could feel his body giving off lethal energy. He radiated power and prowess. He was dangerous-- even to those he loved.   
You slowly pulled your hand back, but Loki grabbed it, snapping, like a dangerous predator that grabbed its foolish prey that had backed away too late.   
You could feel his own restraint. Loki was strong, his hand could have easily crushed the bones in your wrist.   
“No,” he whispered in a venomous growl. “You have started something, and I will finish it.”  
“I--”   
Before you could finish Loki had pushed against you, throwing you down onto your back. You cried out in shock and he smirked.   
“Don’t look so frightened, pet. I won’t harm you...Much.”  
His hand went to the back of your neck with surprising gentleness and he moved towards you for a kiss. With the way he was kissing you it seemed that he wanted things to start slow. He wasn’t one for a slow burn, but every now and then…  
It didn’t matter, you wanted to tease him. To drive him wild and push him to the limit. You slipped your tongue between his lips to swirl around his own tongue.   
Your lips closed around his lower lip and you began to suck, he pulled away and you nipped him on the lip.   
He growled. His hand sliding down to the small of your back to pull you towards him, crushing your hips against his erection.   
You sped things up-- you were impatient and had been for as long as he had been denying you.  
You broke your kiss again to begin trailing kisses of passion down his neck, moving down further to his hard chest-- his pecs twitched under your lips as he lifted his head from his pillow to glance at you.   
You hesitated and his breath caught and you scraped your soft lips back and forth along his navel line, the fine hair tickling your sensitive mouth. Loki let out a sigh and you continued, pleased.   
“That smirk on your lips is too much,” Loki said and you glanced up towards him to find that he was watching you again.  
“That is erotic.” He looked directly into your eyes.   
“Is it?” Your lips closed around his hard length and you swirled your tongue around his cock while you slowly moved your head back and forth. Your saliva was acting as a lubricant and you began to use your hand as well, pumping it back and forth.   
Loki’s body would tense up with pleasure. He would jerk and a moan or sigh would escape his lips.   
Just hearing his pleasure was driving you wild.   
You backed up, his precum was thick and began to drip from your lips onto the head of his cock.   
Your tongue flicked across the top of his tip and trailed down towards his sack, massaging there-- his body tightened and he moaned loudly, his breath coming out faster.   
You took this as a sign that what you were doing was working and you closed your lips around his sack, sucking as he cried out your name.  
“Oh, Norns.”  
You released his sack and moved to suck on his tip, moving down his length, taking him in as deep as you were able.   
Loki could no longer restrain himself, he laced his fingers in your hair, grabbing you and forcing you faster and harder on his cock until his fingers closed around your throat harshly and he brought your face up to look at him.   
“I am going to fuck you and force you to cum for me, over and over again until you can no longer stand it and your legs shake.”  
It had worked! You would finally get the release you had needed for so long!  
With his fingers still clasped around your neck he moved you to lay on the bed as he rose to be above you. His form was dark as it covered the light from the moon that trailed in from the open window. His rigid muscles were outlined by the light, making the curves on them appear silver. You knew he was a god but seeing him like this, you could see his terrifying, lethal form in all it’s immense, captivating glory.   
His eyes glowed from his desperate need to take you and his teeth were visible in the dim light as he clenched them.   
One of Loki’s hands remained around your throat and the other raked down your body to rest at your engorged, overly sensitive clit.   
As soon as his fingers touched it you let out a whine-- it was much too sensitive.   
Loki didn’t seem to care, he was taken in an animalistic desire for you. He slammed his solid cock within you and you cried out, something that only seemed to encourage him and make him become more rough with you.   
“Ah,” you called out. You could barely form words, “‘Lo-Loki, easy.. Too Much.”  
“No!” he growled, his eyes burning ever brighter.   
You grabbed the back of your legs, hoping it would help relieve some of the pressure, but Loki just pushed himself faster and further into you. Though you were lying on the bed it seemed as if he wanted to fuck you into the floor. His groin and sack were smacking into you loudly and you cried as he went deeper spiking your cervix causing both a painful and pleasureful sensation.   
His fingers began to rub in a quick circle on your clit, rising to the tempo with which he was pounding into you and within seconds you lost it.   
You cried out, your eyes squinting shut as an orgasm raced through your bloodstream lighting all of your neurons on fire. Your back arched from the bed and Loki immediately stilled, panting, placing his hand on your chest trying to hold you down as you continued to ride out the orgasm, your body bucking from the overwhelming wave of sensations.   
“Norns, I can’t-- oh, oh,” and he pumped into you, fucking you even faster than before. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” he cried out as his hot cum gushed into you forcing another orgasm to roll through your hips.   
His cock throbbed deep within you as it finished pumping his seed within.   
Your eyes opened and you searched his face. Loki’s hair was falling from behind his ears and you lifted your hand to sweep it back in place.  
He leaned his cheek against the palm of your hand. It was surprising for him to fuck you like that and be so completely gentle with you.   
“Damn you woman,” he breathed, “I can’t stop myself from giving all of me to you. I can’t stop myself from giving you this world and all the rest.”  
You giggled, “I learned from the, Master…”  
“Oh no, you didn’t learn any of that from me. You have far surpassed the Master, little pet.You are a force all your own and you get what you want, my Queen.”  
You moved closer to him, bridging the gap between you, “I get what I deserve.”  
“And you deserve so much more,” he whispered as he placed a kiss of longing on your lips before pulling back to look at you again, “So much more.”


End file.
